Not Tired
by writer2death
Summary: Laxus is exhausted from work. Nattie is wide awake and keeping Laxus from being able to sleep. He decides to make her as tired he is so he can finally get some rest. LaxusXOC Smut


Nattie lay in her bed, nestled close to Laxus behind her. She could feel his arm wrapped snuggly around her waist while the other lay sprawled out in front of her face, her head resting on top of it. His soft snores could be heard in her ear while she watched a show on her TV in front of her. He'd been so tired when he got back to Fiore from his last job that as soon as he got to her apartment, he went straight to bed and passed out, entrapping her in bed with him at only 7pm.

She tried to contain her snickers at the hijinks happening on the show she was watching. It had only been an hour since they went to bed and she couldn't find it in her to fall asleep quite yet. While she was doing a good job and keeping the noise of her laughter to the bare minimum, her body still shook in laughter.

As she laughed at the last joke told on the episode of the show and reached for the remote to play the next one, she felt Laxus stir in his sleep behind her, pulling her more snuggly against his chest. A small groan vibrated from his throat and she smiled to herself. _'No one gets to see this side of him. He's honestly too cute…'_ she thought.

"What are you doing?" he grumbled sleepily.

"Sorry, I thought I was being quiet," she whispered back to him, intertwining her fingers with the hand on her stomach. "I'll try harder. Go back to sleep."

He hummed a brief sound of acknowledgement in response and a few seconds later, she heard his light snores resume. Unfortunately for him, a high note of comedy happened in the show she was watching right then and she let out a small chuckle. His arm squeezed her waist in annoyance and she squeezed the fingers in her hand in response as an apology.

"Please go to sleep baby," he murmured in her ear.

She stretched her other arm out and intertwined her fingers with the hand near her face. "I'm not tired yet. I'll be more quiet, promise."

He kissed behind her earlobe a couple of times and pulled her closer against him. "Just turn your TV off," he mumbled.

"Laxus, it's barely 8 o'clock. I'm not tired."

He groaned a bit and sighed against her neck. "Fine."

The next thing she knew, his teeth were biting her neck while the fingers he had in his grasp tightened and pulled her in even more. He sucked and nipped at the flesh within his reach. She let out a small moan at the sensation of him against her and what he was doing to her. Without her really realizing it, her butt backed into his crotch.

"Laxus…" she breathed. "I thought you were tired."

She felt his lips curl into a smile against the skin of her shoulder that he'd worked his way to. "Well, if you're not, why would I waste this opportunity to take advantage of you?"

Nattie smiled to herself, letting her body roll against his as he kept his mouth attached her neck. "Seems like you're not _really_ tired either."

He scoffed and bit harder, tugging at her skin with his teeth for a moment before responding with, "Well, I _was_." She gasped and her body jumped.

He dragged the hand he was holding at her waist down her body to her shorts and she felt him disconnect their fingers and him still push her hand further. "Touch yourself," he whispered.

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "Wha-," she laughed once to herself. "Come on, Laxus." She want to feel some affection down there, but he'd never said these words before.

"Fuck you. You woke me up." He grinned down at her with an evil expression. "Touch. Yourself," he repeated. Her fingers, with the encouragement of his own, slipped beneath her shorts and panties and into her folds. She rubbed her index finger against her clit as her middle finger massaged the entrance to her vagina until he pushed it inside, encouraging her to push her limits by holding her hand where it was.

"You know what to do," he whispered to her as he left little pecks across her cheek and jawline. He backed his face away, wanting to take in the full view of her face and watch every expression she made.

Her body shook at the electrifying sensations flowing through her. She tried to pull her hand away, but Laxus's hand gripping her wrist firmly prevented her from doing so. "You're not done yet," he gruffly whispered to her, his hot breath hitting the skin of her cheek.

"Laxus, I can't…" she breathed, shutting her eyes and turning her head back in front of her.

He scooted back on the bed and pulled her so she rolled onto her back. Her head then buried itself in his chest. "Yes you can." He slowly dipped on of his finger inside with her own, guiding it.

She let out a soft cry of pleasure before she felt his fingers of his other hand lace themselves in her hair and pull her head back so he could kiss her. She felt hotter and hotter again, the same jolts from before building up inside her. When she tried to pull her hand out of her shorts again, he caught her immediately and forced her to continue to pleasure herself. "Laxus…" she whined. She opened her eyes and looked desperately up at him as he smirked down at her.

"Go ahead and cum," he said, pushing her hand harder against her center. He curled her finger inside of her and her eyes shut again as she hit her spot and moaned aloud. "Is that good?"

Her thighs clenched together as her breathing quickened. "Yes," she said breathlessly.

Before she could grasp what was happening, he pulled her head back and attacked her throat with his mouth and simultaneously began to pump his finger, and hers along with it, harder inside of her. She couldn't contain it anymore and with another loud moan, her orgasm hit and she came on both of their fingers.

Nattie felt his smirking lips against her skin before craning his head back to its place above hers. He finally pulled her wrist back up, bringing it to his face and sticking her finger in his mouth. She watched him as he sucked on her finger and groaned to himself. "You taste great, Nattie." He then let go of her and traced his own finger across her slightly parted lips, still gasping for air. "Here. Try it." He pushed his finger along her tongue and she instinctively wrapped her lips around it and sucked, tasting her sweet and salty juices.

When he pulled it back out, it went right back to her shorts. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Nattie was in a daze. "What?"

He tugged down her shorts and panties and she folded her knees up to help him get them off, carelessly discarding them on the floor. "Watching that little show already made me hard," he murmured against her ear, nipping at it again. She could feel the motions of him stroking himself next to her and it excited her all over again. "And then feeling how wet you already are… And then _tasting_ you." He climbed on top of her, tossing his boxers near her clothes on the floor.

She eagerly moved her legs so he could position himself between them, hiking them up to hook around his hips. She bit her lip and gave him a teasing look. "You definitely don't seem tired to me," she said.

Laxus grinned and guided his dick to her soaked entrance with one hand while his other forearm rested by her head. They both moaned as he pushed inside her and Laxus grabbed her hip with now free hand. He began thrusting, starting out slow and then gradually picking up his pace. Their voices came out in breaths.

She grabbed onto the bedsheets and his bicep by her face, her nails digging into both and Laxus hissed in pain. "Nattie, that hurts."

"So does your dick! Shut up!"

He pulled his arm away only so she would let go and he could pin her back by her wrist. "This is nothing, baby, and you know it," he growled at her, his thrusts slowed slightly but he hit deeper inside her making her cry out again.

"Laxus! Fuck! Ah~!"

"Is that the spot?" he asked cockily above her, his fingers pressing harder against her body. He crashed his lips to hers, giving her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away again, he focused his movements to that spot and slammed his hips against hers.

"Laxus I'm gonna cum again!"

With those words, he backed off, slowing down even more and going softer than when he started. She groaned out of frustration and glared up at him. "You're an asshole."

He kept that same arrogant grin on his face as he said, "You'll cum when I say you can cum, Nattie."

Her eyes closed tightly as she let out a cry of desperation. "Please Laxus!"

He acted like he was considering it and mixed one hard thrust in with the lighter ones. "Why should I?"

She whined again. "Because you're a nice person."

He scoffed. "I thought I was an asshole," he said quoting her, giving her yet another hard thrust.

"Laxus, please! This is torture!" She used her free hand to reach up and scratch his scalp with her nails and trailed them down his neck and chest lightly. She saw him shiver as he lowered himself closer to her removing his hands from her hip and wrist only to push them under her upper back to grip her shoulders.

Their bodies pressed together and he kissed her jaw once before resuming his previous pace inside her. She let out a series of moans as he pulled her down to meet his thrusts up.

Just when she felt herself getting close again, he backed off of her and sat up on his knees. She was about to protest when he swiftly swung one of her legs up and rested it on his shoulder before he continued again and she felt like she was going to break in two. His fingers dug into her thigh as he held it tight and grabbed her hair.

"Fuck! Oh God! I'm there! Can I please cum!?"

"Oh, fuck! Yes! You can cum!" He pushed her leg back as he got closer to her body. He continued to pound into her and she felt her walls tighten around him as she came. He let out a slew of expletives as he finished as well, letting her leg fall back down and lightly rocking his hips into her as he rode it out.

He hovered over her, watching her still trying to catch her breath. He smiled and she smiled back up at him before pecking the air between them in a kiss. He chuckled a bit and gave her a kiss before getting off of her, putting on his boxers and going to the kitchen.

She pranced after him, separating at the bathroom and cleaning herself up. She was standing in front of the mirror looking over the bite marks on her neck when she saw him come into view behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and chest and kissed one of the marks. "Were you worried someone wouldn't know I was taken?" she asked sarcastically.

His eyes cut up to her in the mirror as he kept his lips on her skin. He gently nipped at it and squeezed her closer. "Can never be too careful," he mumbled. He kissed her cheek and left the bathroom. Once again, she followed him, this time to her bed. Laxus fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. "Fuck me…" he breathed. She laid next to him and his arms resumed their place around her. She turned in the bed and faced him, snuggling into his chest. He looked down at her as she lightly shut eyes. "You ok?"

She gave him a small nod and a hum in response. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "So I guess now you're tired enough to go to bed?"

Another hum escaped her lips.

Laxus smirked and reached over her, taking the remote and turning off the TV. He looked up at the clock on her bedside table and his smirk widened. _'8:41… Not bad Laxus.'_ He sighed, laid back in bed and pulled Nattie tighter against him. _'Maybe now I can finally get some sleep.'_ ll moan at the sensation of him against her and what h


End file.
